


Torment and love

by Rainycloud



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, “Angst”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 13:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainycloud/pseuds/Rainycloud
Summary: A vampire au





	Torment and love

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a vampire au pretty lit right ?

It is a summer day in Gotham. The sky is lilac untainted by the bustle and grime the city provides. Bruce finds himself perched below a tree, swiveling his pen. Today, right on schedule, he expects the same old stranger to sit next to the apple orchard. 

It’s 1924, seventeen years after that fateful day near monarch theater. Today is my twenty fifth birthday and I plan to spend it with my first love, Jack. 

Bruce is waiting patiently. His nose filling up with nuisances before he reaches the all too familiar smell of his love. A cluster of sweet, sultry, and delectable explodes through his loins making him dizzy. A hint of sorrow interrupts the experience. He jots down the upcoming presence;

His face is heaven. Eyes so light they can be stars. The sun glistening and refining his sharp angular features, the glow resting on his ghostly pale skin. 

His love finally arrived. Certainly in his late twenties. He had a few sun kissed freckles adorning his milky complexion. Strands of sepia hair covered his forestry eyes. A purple flower was pined onto his white suit. He brought his own private journal, a sketch pad, and a brown paper bag.

Jack’s upsettingly perfect charisma, intelligence, and resourcefulness where all the things that made Bruce cave with emotion. He sensed that they both longed for meaningful conversations. Nothing close to pointlessly average chatters with socialites he had on a daily basis. What Bruce loved the most about him was that something dark plagued Jack too. 

He wasn’t innocent nor pure. He wasn’t like the rest of them. He suffered from loneliness and Bruce knew exactly how that felt. They were soulmates in Bruce’s mind. 

Bruce walked up to jack. Usually he start by caressing his face and gently touching his lips but Jack just kept on staring at the sky. Something was wrong. The paper was clutched beneath Jack’s fingers so tightly. The smell of gasoline and metal finally gave it away.

The sorrow, the pain, the blank stare I an feel crashing down as Jack begins to cry. 

It’s only a second when he brings the gun out of the bag and onto his head and pulls the trigger. 

The raindrops on his face remind me of exploding pearls on cold pavement. His lips unvisited by warmth causes me insufferable pain.

The bullet entered the white skin. Tearing through pale meat, strings of flesh dangling on his crushed skull. Eyes blank and frozen. The scent of metal pierced Bruce almost choking him before he heard his own neck snap crashing onto Jack’s lifeless body while panic sobs of pedestrians echoed in the park.


End file.
